Don't Forget
by xWontGoQuietly
Summary: Going to Vegas was supposed to leave us with amazing memories to last a life time, so how come we can't remember a thing? Why is there a tiger in the bathroom, Stu without a tooth, a baby at our door and Doug missing? And why was I in Phil's bed?
1. It'll be fun!

As the dress maker made one last stitching to the bottom lace of my monochrome bridesmaid dress I twirled around feeling like quite the lady.  
>"Go easy, you don't want to pull the threading-"<br>"Relax, Tracy. You don't want to be getting frown lines the day before your big day" Knowing that fighting with me would only make way for my fiery comebacks, she held back.  
>"Oh look at you..." I spoke, amazed by the sight of my long term best friend finally in a wedding gown "Girl scout getting in mud fights one minute, transforms into a princess the next." I joked and she nudged me.<br>"I kid! But I do have a point. You look _beautiful_." I said as I began fitting her corset.  
>"I can't believe I'm getting married first though. I always thought it would be you first." She wondered.<br>"Of course it's you first. Have you seen yourself? You're beautiful" I smiled.  
>"No... you're still waiting for Phil to come around" she said with a smirk. I jumped at her comment. "I am <em>so<em> over him okay." I said brushing her off.  
>"Oh please, you made it so obvious when he called to ask about the suits yesterday"<br>"Are you kidding! I acted so chill."  
>"Yeah, and as soon as you hung up you slid down the wall clutching the phone to your heart"<br>"Hah, I hate that guy now. That crush was so last year... month... week. Yesterday?"  
>Tracy laughed to herself. "All I'm saying is try not to get hurt, we all know what he's like"<br>"Oh I know. He's a bastard, a tool, a douche, a jerk..." I continued listing names that summed up my hatred for Phil, tightening Tracy's corset with every word I blasted.  
>"Demi... I-I can't b-br" Tracy stammered. "Oh, shit sorry!" I said, releasing her corset. We got changed back into our regular attire and headed out side to the front porch.<p>

- -

"Hey!" Doug shouted to us. "Hey douche bag" I shot back at my brother.  
>"I wasn't talking to you" he said as he slightly punched my arm. "I was talking to my beautiful wife to be" he smiled as he spun Tracy around.<br>"Pathetic" I said as I scoffed in disgust.  
>Ew, now they're tongue kissing in front of me. They just love to tease me, it's filthy. I have nothing against Doug. We have a typical brother-sister relationship. All the hate is just playful teasing, other than that; I really love having Doug as a brother. I'm really happy that he's with Tracy and not some loser off the street. The bonus? Doug marrying my best friend means she's going to be my sister in law therefore we can spend even more time together. Score! I don't know why their publicly open romance grosses me out so much. Maybe it's because I can't imagine anybody kissing my brother... but in my heart I know it's because I wish it were me with Phil, but we all know he's so not into commitment so I shouldn't even bother trying.<br>"DEMI!" A voice squealed behind me when suddenly two big hairy arms hugged my neck from behind. Alan.  
>"Oh, hey Alan" I said with a chuckle.<br>"Mmm, I missed you! You smell like corn chips. Yum." He said as he inhaled the scent of corn chips that arose from my neck.  
>I don't even know how he picked up a scent of something I ate four hours ago. Tracy's parents feel that there's something mentally abnormal with Alan and I do admit that he's kind of weird, but it honestly wouldn't be the same without him. I don't know whether it's the funny comments he makes without being in on the joke, or his natural mannerisms but either way he was definitely entertaining to watch and be around.<br>"Alan, are you trying to eat Demi's neck?" Doug said in disbelief.  
>"No, she's wearing corn chip perfume!" Alan innocently explained.<br>"I can't even" I said as I lifted my palm to my forehead. Doug laughed.  
>"Have you told her the news yet?"<br>"What news?" I queried.  
>"What are you waiting for Doug! Tell her, tell her, tell her!"<br>"Alright, alright, calm down big guy I was getting to it"  
>"Doug, are you gonna tell me or not?" I asked.<br>"I was wondering if you wanted to come on the bachelor party with us." Doug asked.  
>Surprised, I was taken aback at this offer. "You mean, go to Vegas? With you and your friends?"<br>"Yeah, why not? If you weren't my sister I'd consider you as one of my closest friends. It'll be fun" He smiled.  
>"That sounds awesome, Doug! I... Tracy might need me for assistance though." I said as I looked at my best friend.<br>"I have no problem with it. Go and have fun!" Tracy assured.  
>"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed as I hugged Tracy. "And thank you" I smiled as I hugged the best brother a girl could have.<br>"You go inside and pack your things and I'll meet you out here in 20" Doug instructed.  
>"One thing" I said raising a finger, turning back to look at him. "Who's going?"<br>"Alan of course, Stu, and Phil"  
>I choked at his response.<br>"Whoa, you okay Demi?"  
>"Yeah I'm fine" I said, regaining my composure. "Who was that last guy again?"<br>"Phil? Phil Wenneck?"  
>My heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name. How pathetic of me.<br>"Why him!"  
>"Uh... he's only been my best friend since I was ten years old. You see him like all the time."<br>"Oh yeah. Haha, sorry." I said.  
>"Now you can stop kissing his picture on social networking sites and make out with him in real life."<br>"Wait what?" I stammered.  
>"I'm just playing around! I know you don't like him that way. You're smarter than that."<br>"Haha, right." I said with a sigh of relief. 


	2. Ruhtard

Being in the backseat of Doug's Mercedes has never been so entertaining. Alan's fighting with him about the existence of aliens. I have a feeling this is going to be a long trip but hopefully one filled with awesome memories. Doug pulled over at the front of the school Phil taught at. He was an English teacher. I seriously wonder how he got his job since his vocabulary only consists of cuss words and pick-up lines to get in girls panties.  
>"I shouldn't be here!" Alan cried.<br>"Of course you should be here! I wanted you on this trip" Doug said as he pat his back.  
>"No, I mean, in front of a school" Alan worriedly looked at the teachers out the front.<br>"What are you even talking about, Alan?" I asked "I'm not allowed to be within 100 meters of a school... Or Chuck E. Cheese" He admitted. Doug and I looked at each other concerned.  
>"Adios, losers!" Phil exclaimed as he ran down the school stairs. His perfectly styled hair was blowing back in the wind. No matter how much I hated the guy, he was really good looking. Okay, I don't hate him. He's alright. I just... I don't know how I'm supposed to feel to be completely honest.<br>"What a beauty!" Phil spoke breathless. "Give it up, Phil" I said with a smirk.  
>"I was talking about Doug's ride, idiot" Phil said as I rolled my eyes. Well that was embarrassing. Swinging his bag into the back seat, more so directed at my face, he leapt into the car.<br>"Watch the leather!" Doug shouted. "And my face, while you're at it." I said in disgust.  
>"Sorry about the car, Doug. You..." Phil said as he stared me down with his sea blue eyes that captured my heart. "Not sorry at all" he said with a smirk and turned to the side.<br>I wanted to insult him back but I was still melting from his eyes. I don't know how I'm going to get through this trip.  
>"Who the hell are you?" Phil blatantly asked Alan. "This is Alan, Tracy's brother, you've met him like 4 times" Doug tried to refresh Phil's terrible memory.<br>"Oh yeah, hey how've you been?" Phil calmly said.

Now, we're pulling out the front of Stu's house.  
>"Oooh, it's your boyfriend" Phil teased as he poked me. "Shut up, Phil" I groaned.<br>"Ooooooooh!" Phil mocked as he kept poking me. "Stop poking me! It hurts!" I said through laughing and trying to push his hands away from me.  
>It's true.<br>Stu's had this crush on me ever since Doug introduced me to him. I like Stu, don't get me wrong, he's well mannered and sweet but I honestly don't think of him in any other way than a friend. He always boasts on about how he's a doctor when really he's just a dentist. Phil always makes fun of him for that and it's super funny. I don't have much to worry about though. Ever since Stu's met his girlfriend Melissa he hasn't tried to pull anything on me. I'm glad he's with Melissa so it gives me a break from him but she's the biggest bitch out and he deserves better than that.  
>"I'll go get Stu!" Alan said excitedly.<br>"Alan, no. Melissa can't know you're coming on this trip. She'll tie Stu down and force him to watch documentaries" Doug warned. "Can you do it, Demi?"  
>"Oh yeah sure, Melissa's going to totally be fine with Stu going on a trip with the girl he's been crushing on for forever" I said sarcastically.<br>"Don't worry, I've got it covered" a confident Phil said. He turned to face Stu's house and cupped his mouth while yelling "Paging Dr. Faggot! Dr. Faggot!"  
>"Oh my gosh, Phil" I said face palming yet still laughing. He's that person in the group that will do what everyone thinks of doing but never has the guts to. Phil smiled proudly at me and I shook my head. Stu walked out of his house annoyed.<br>"Hey buddy!" Phil yelled. "I love you... but I hate you just the same" Stu said blankly.  
>As Stu looked reluctantly at the spare seat next to Phil, Phil jumped out of the car and said "Why don't you sit next to Demi? I'm sure that's what you want" he said as he winked at me. Stu looked at me then down at the seat and took it. "Thanks for the seat, Phil, but I'm very happy with dating Melissa thank you very much. No offense, Demi" Stu said sternly "Non taken! At all" I said with a sigh of relief which made everything awkward for Stu.<p>

"Enjoy Vegas, buddy. Come Saturday, and you're gonna start dying a little bit every day" Phil continued ranting on about why marriage is a waste of time.  
>"Aren't you married, Phil?" I asked. "I was"<br>"Oh I'm sorry, you would have much preferred attending strip clubs every night without being tied down by your wife, right?" I yelled.  
>"Can you calm the hell down, Demi? She cheated on me." Phil shot back. "Oh... I'm sorry." I said, feeling guilty.<br>"Far out Demi what have I done to make you hate me so much!" Phil asked me annoyed.  
>Honestly, he's done nothing. He's one of my best friends. I just treat him this badly because I'm trying to hide my feelings for him, and I wish I could just act myself around him.<br>"I'm so sorry Phil, uh... PMS" I covered up.  
>"I guess that means no sex for you tonight" Phil joked. "That was one time Phil, and we were both pissed beyond recognition!"<br>Two summers ago the group of us went to a beach resort, Phil and I got wasted and had sex. It's funny how Phil has a good memory when he wants to.  
>"Am I all right over there, Alan?" Doug asked, ready to make a right turn.<br>"Yeah, you're good" Alan said without even checking. As Doug turned the Mercedes, the loud roaring of a Semi Trailer came closer. Quick smart, Doug pulled back into our lane.  
>"Oh my God! That was awesome!" Phil and Alan chanted. I couldn't help but laughing at the thrill. "That was not awesome, what is wrong with you!" Doug yelled.<br>"That was insane, we almost died!" Stu cried.  
>"Haha! You should have seen your face!" Alan laughed.<p>

I walked through the aisles looking for some sort of snack to last me the trip to the hotel. We had to come to a petrol station to re fill and buy a few things. Stu, Phil, Doug and I went inside the shop and we left Alan in charge of watching the Mercedes.  
>"Stay away from the lollipops, Demi. Those buggers will eat at your dentine. Om nom nom!" Stu said as he tickled me. Was that meant to be a joke? I laughed awkwardly anyway.<br>"Oh please Stu, she loves sucking on those fellas" Phil said as he grabbed my shoulder.  
>"You're pathetic" I said as I looked up at Phil and walked away. We approached the counter to purchase our items. I ended up just buying some sugar-free gum. Watching Alan from inside the store, an old man passed him.<br>"Boy, you've got a sweet ride" the man innocently commented. "Don't touch it. Don't even look at it. Go on, get out. You heard me. Don't look at me, either. Yeah, you better walk on" Alan said as he followed the guy.  
>"He's actually kind of funny" Phil said as he ate his chips. "Is he all there? Like, mentally?"<br>"I think so. He's just an odd guy. You know, he's kind of weird" Doug admitted.  
>"I mean, should we be worried?" Phil asked.<br>"No, but Tracy did mention that we shouldn't let him gamble. Or drink too much"  
>"Far out, he's like a gremlin. Comes with instructions and shit." Phil remarked.<br>"I've known Alan for a while, Phil. Honestly he's fun to have around. He just takes some getting used to" I defended.  
>Stu placed a bottle of water on the counter. "All good with Melissa?" Doug enquired.<br>"Oh, yeah" Stu confirmed. Melissa's fine with Stu going to Vegas, plus being with his crush? I don't believe that. "Told her I'd be two hours outside of wine country with the boys, and she bought it." I knew there was more to it.  
>"You think it's strange you've been in a relationship for years and you have to lie about Vegas and going with Demi?" Phil said honestly. "Yeah, I do. But trust me, it's not worth the fight." Stu admitted.<br>"Oh, so you can't go to Vegas but she can fuck a bellhop on a Carnival Cruise Line?" As much as Phil's lack of tact made me embarrassed for him, the guy had a point.  
>"Okay, first of all, he was a bartender. And she was wasted." Stu said defending his bitch of a girlfriend. "Demi was wasted when we got it on but she's not half as much of a bitch as Melissa" Phil said.<br>"And again, you bring that up" I said embarrassed of something that I should have been over by now. Phil laughed at my reaction.  
>"And, if you must know, he didn't even come inside her." Stu added. "Hah, and you believe that?" Phil replied. "Uh, yeah, I do believe that, because she's grossed out by semen." At that comment, Phil, Doug and I exchanged looks of disbelief.<br>The cashier looked completely confused by our conversation so she spoke overpoweringly "That'll be $32.50"  
>"It's $32.50, you gonna pay for it, Stu? C'mon, Dems" Phil said as we walked out together. I love when he calls me Dems.<p>

Stu was flossing, between taking sips of his water, Phil was obnoxiously munching on his potato chips, I was chewing my gum, Doug was of course driving and Alan was reading some book.  
>"It says here we should work in teams. Who wants to be my spotter?" Alan asked.<br>"I don't think you should be doing too much gambling tonight, Alan." Doug asserted.  
>"Gambling? Who said anything about gambling? It's not gambling when you know you're gonna win. Counting cards is a foolproof system."<br>"It's also illegal" Stu added.  
>"It's not illegal, it's frowned upon, like masturbating on an airplane." Alan spoke. "Oh boy," I murmured.<br>"I'm pretty sure that's illegal too" Phil said. "Yeah, maybe after 9/11, where everybody got so sensitive. Thanks a lot, Bin Laden." Alan said, genuinely annoyed.  
>Phil gave me that 'this-guy-doesn't-even-realise-how-funny-he-is' smile, so I exchanged it with him, little did he know how every time he smiled at me for whatever reason made my insides do summersaults.<br>"Either way, you gotta be super smart to count cards, buddy, okay?" Doug said.  
>"Oh, really? It's not easy. Well maybe we should tell that to Rain Man because he practically bankrupted a casino, and he was a ruhtard."<br>"What?"  
>"He was a ruhtard"<br>"Retard"  
>Alan's personality is so humorously enthralling.<p> 


	3. Are you guys ready to let the dogs out?

The Las Vegas city lights were so mesmerising. I will never forget its beauty. This city screamed with life, it was so refreshing. As we pulled out the front of Caeser's Palace we all just couldn't wait to get inside. From what I've heard, it's extraordinary. When we walked through the door we were all captivated by the elegance of this place.  
>"Checking in?" the friendly cashier by the name of Lisa enquired.<br>"Yeah. We have a reservation under Dr. Price." Stu spoke proudly.  
>"Dr. Price? Seriously?" Phil stared at him blankly. "Stu, you're a dentist, okay? Don't try and get fancy. He's a dentist. Don't get too excited. And if, uh, someone has a heart attack, you should still call 911." Phil said which totally ruined this lady's view of Stu. Lisa just shook her head and smiled to herself. I'm sure she gets groups of friends like us all the time.<br>"Can I ask you a question? Do you know if the hotel's pager-friendly?" A naive Alan questioned.  
>We all turned to look at him. Is this guy ancient?<br>"Uh, I'm not sure..." Lisa said.  
>"Is there a payphone bank? Bunch of payphones? Business" said Alan. "Uh... well there's a phone in your room" Lisa tried to remain as friendly as possible.<br>"So I have you in a two-bedroom suite on the 12th floor, is that okay?"  
>"Actually, I was wondering if you had any villas available" asked Phil.<br>"But Phil, we're not even gonna be in the room, that's totally unnecessary" Stu honestly remarked. "Yeah, we can just share beds" Doug suggested.  
>"If we share beds I'm bunking with Phil. You good with that?" said Alan. "No, I'm not good with that!" Phil snapped.<br>I couldn't help laughing at this whole situation until Phil shot me a look and I instantly wiped the smile off my face.  
>"Guys, we are not sharing beds. What are we, 12 years old. Lisa, I apologize. How much is the villa?" Phil asked infuriately.<br>"Well, we have one villa available and it's $4200 for the night." Lisa assisted.  
>"Is it awesome?" trust Alan to add his piece.<br>"It's pretty awesome" smiled Lisa.  
>"It wouldn't be that expensive if it wasn't awesome, Alan" I said as I rolled my eyes. Lisa laughed cockily at my comment.<br>"We'll take it. Give her your credit card." Phil always makes the moves then expects Stu to be the chequebook.  
>"I can't give her my credit card..." Phil said nervously.<br>"We'll split it" Doug said, clearly wanting to settle this argument.  
>"Are you crazy! No, this is on us" Phil insisted.<br>"You don't get it. Melissa checks my statements" Stu said shamefully as he faced down.  
>Lisa decided to step in since it wasn't half obvious that Phil was going to lose his sanity. "We just need a credit card on file. We won't charge you until check out, so you can figure it out then."<br>"That's perfect. Thank you, Lisa. We'll deal with it tomorrow." Phil said, wiping his hands off the situation.  
>"Can I ask you another question?" Alan said. Oh this will be good.<br>"You probably get this a lot, but this isn't the real Caesar's palace is it? Did uh, did Caesar live here?" Oh my gosh could this guy get any dumber?  
>"Uh, no" said Lisa trying to hold back her sarcasm.<br>"Yeah. I didn't think so" Alan said, lifting his trousers up to scope the area.

As we walked down the hotel corridors looking for our room, my heart was pounding in anticipation for the trip ahead. I honestly didn't know what would come of this. I was super excited I got to go on a holiday with my best guy friends like old times – and I was seriously excited. From the outside, the rooms looked nothing out of the ordinary. However, once Phil injected our key card, the doors were opened to the most amazing villa I've ever seen.  
>"Holy shit!" Stu said amazed.<br>That phrase said it all.  
>A chorus line of "Now this is Vegas!" "This place is enormous!" and "Is this seriously all one suite?" erupted between us. We couldn't believe our eyes. This is where we were staying; unbelievable.<p>

"Wow... thank you, guys! Or should I say... thank you, Stu" Doug smiled, happy to have such good friends.  
>"You're welcome. It's only because I love you." Stu said.<br>"Okay guys, pick a room, get dressed, and be ready in 30 minutes." Phil ordered. "That's half an hour, Dems" Phil grinned.  
>"Haha. Haha. Ha." I forced a sarcastic laugh. He smiled satisfied<p>

As I backcombed the crown of my hair and added the final finishing touches to my makeup I couldn't help overhearing Stu's phone conversation with Melissa. Far out, it's so pathetic. He's saying some crap about cute little antique radios. He said he's staying at some quaint place with no TV's or radios when this place was the complete opposite of 'quaint'.  
>"We met the uh, the proprietor. Oh, what's his name? Uhm, Caesar. Palacè." How original of you, Stu.<br>"I'm not even gonna say anything, it's so embarrassing." Phil said as Stu hung up. He speaks the truth.

I watched the boys from behind the curtain to see when the perfect moment was to make my grand entrance. It's a girl's natural instinct to win a guy over but being cunning at the same time. Making a statement, but making it look understated. Finding the right moment is the key factor. Gaining my composure, I strut out the door looking hot as hell. I knew Phil was staring at me, he hasn't said a word. Oh, you can never go wrong with a low cut tight little black dress. I walked up to Phil and bent down next to his ear and said "29 minutes 59 seconds, but who's counting?".  
>"You look amazing Demi"<br>"Aw thank you, Doug"  
>"R-really amazing..." Stu stuttered.<br>"Uh, Thanks"  
>"Would you stop staring Phil? You're being rude" Doug said and punched him in the arm.<br>"You look like a slut" Phil finally said.  
>"Oh please, you're just jealous you're not gonna tap this" I winked.<br>"But Dems know's I think she looks super fucking hot" Phil smiled.  
>I'm so awesome. "Where's Alan?" I asked.<br>"He said he had to get a few things" Doug replied.  
>"Good, because I have something to show you" Stu said while flexing his non-existant muscles. With that motion, he revealed a beautiful ring.<br>"What the hell is that!" Phil yelled.  
>"What do you think, loser?" I said.<br>"I think it's a big fucking mistake!" Phil was adamant that Stu shouldn't be with Melissa. I admire him for being so honest unlike the rest of us.  
>"I'm gonna propose to Melissa at Doug's wedding. After the ceremony. It's my grandmother's ring. She made it all the way through the Holocaust with that thing"<br>"Wait, have you not listened to anything I've ever said!" Phil bellowed and stood up. When Phil stands up, he gets into the core of his argument. He's so opinionated. I love that about him though.  
>"Phil, we've been dating for three years. It's time. This is how it works-"<br>"A, that is bullshit. And B, she is a complete bitch!"  
>"Hey, that's his fiancée" Doug attempted to reason with Phil and gave him the indication to sit down.<br>"What? It's true. It's true. You know it's true. She beats him!"  
>"That was twice, and I was out of line. She's strong-willed. And I respect that" Stu's always gonna stand by Melissa, I don't even know why Phil tries.<br>"Wow. Wow. He's in denial. Not to mention, she fucked a sailor"

"Hey, he wasn't a sailor. He was a bartender on a cruise ship. You know that." Doug added. Without Doug, Phil totally would have started a fight by now.  
>"Guys, I'm standing right here. So I can hear everything that you're saying" Alan whimpered.<br>"Good, then hear this: grow some balls!" I shouted. I totally agreed with Phil, Doug secretly did too, but he's too much of a good guy to admit it.  
>"Finally someone with some brains in this joint" Phil threw his hands up testifying the close of this argument.<p>

"Hey guys. Are you ready to let the dogs out?" Said Alan, emerging from the doorway out of nowhere.  
>"Do what?"<br>"Let the dogs out, you know..."  
>We stared at him blankly, we didn't know.<br>"Who let the dogs out, who, who..." sang Alan emotionlessly while adding some dance moves that looked as if he desperately needed to pee.  
>Phil turned to look at us and said "Who brought this guy along?" <p>


	4. To a night we'll never remember

We all followed after Phil and Alan who were taking us to the elevator. We supposed we were going to go down a level and go out. Whilst waiting for the elevator, Alan heroically flipped his hair and struck a pose. Phil looked him up and down.  
>"You're not really wearing that, are you?"<br>"Wearing what"  
>Phil pointed to the bag Alan was wearing across his shoulders. "The man-purse. You're actually gonna wear that or are you guys just fucking with me?"<br>Surprisingly, Alan looked offended. "It's where I keep all my things. I get a lot of compliments on this. Plus, it's not a man-purse. It's called a satchel.

Indiana Jones wears one"  
>"Yeah well so does Joy Behar".<br>When we stepped into the elevator joining another couple which God only knows what that guy was doing under the girls dress before we entered, Phil said we were going up. Since when?

Phil was leading us to some unknown area that seemed dangerous. I'm the adventurous type so I was totally up for a challenge. Stu, not so much. Gosh that guy worries so much it's so annoying. I wish he would liven up a little.  
>"I'm just saying, it's clearly marked, okay? We are definitely not supposed to be up here" Stu cried, yet reluctantly still following along.<br>"Come on, we're paying for a villa. We can do whatever the fuck we want"  
>Phil's care free attitude is so fun to witness. It's a nice change of pace from Stu's complaining. The four boys started climbing a steep ladder.<br>"Ahem, how am I supposed to climb that thing with a purse and stilettos? I'm not an acrobat" I said like they should know exactly what I'm talking about.  
>"Well whatever, I'll give you a boost-" Phil offered<br>"Haha no, you just want an excuse to look up my dress" I wasn't that dumb.  
>"Actually, I never thought of that but now that you mentioned it..."<br>"Phil just go up the ladder and pull her up, I'll take her purse" Stu volunteered.  
>"Oh what a gentleman you are, Stu"<br>I could tell that my words made his cheeks flush red. I have no sexual attraction towards him but I find it amusing to tease him. I feel mean for that but it's so darn fun.  
>As I made a final step on the ladder, Phil reached his hand out to me.<br>"You alright?"  
>"Yep I've almost got it, a little extra help?"<br>"Oh sure" Phil winked as he violently yanked my arms, leading me to fall on top of him which he thought would be so hilarious, but now I'm the one with the last laugh because I totally just kicked him in the nuts with the edge of my stilettos.  
>"Oh my gosh Phil! I'm so sorry!" I honestly felt bad but I couldn't help giggling. I helped him up anyway.<br>When we got up, I finally registered the view. "This place is amazing, Phil!" I couldn't stop smiling. We both realised we were holding hands which made everything awkward so we quickly let go and walked to the center of the roof with the other guys.

How did Phil find this place anyway? Either way, it was amazing and we all were in bliss up here soaking up the lights of Las Vegas.

Alan danced over to us with a bottle of Jägermeister and five shot glasses.  
>"Good call, Alan" Doug smiled, clearly happy to spending his bachelor party with us.<br>"Um, no, this is good. I'd like to make a toast." Stu offered. "To Doug and Tracy, May tonight be but a minor speed bump in an otherwise very long and healthy marriage."

I'll drink to that.  
>"Cheers!"<br>Phil began "All right, I wanna talk about something I-"  
>"I'd like to...-" Alan called, interrupting Phil midsentence. Everyone turned to face Alan.<br>"I'd like to say something that I prepared"

We all exchanged curious glances.  
>"All right, Alan" Doug said, pressing his lips together.<p>

"Hello. How about that ride in? I guess that's why they call it Sin City. You guys might not know this, but I consider myself a bit of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one-man wolf pack. But when my sister brought Doug home, I knew he was one of my own. And my wolf pack, it grew by one. So were there two... So there were two of us in the wolf pack. I was alone first in the pack, and then Doug joined in later. And six months ago when Doug introduced me to you three, I thought: 'Wait a second. Could it be?' And now, I know for sure. I just added two more guys and one girl to my wolf pack. Five of us wolves running around the desert together in Las Vegas looking for strippers and cocaine."  
>"By the generalised term 'strippers', male strippers are included too, right?" I added until Doug silenced me.<p>

"So tonight I make a toast!" Alan yelled. We all rose our glasses until Alan revealed a sharp knife. He chanted 'blood brothers' as he slit his palm.  
>"Whoa!"<br>"What the fuck man!"  
>Was this guy out of his fucking mind!<br>"Make him stop!" whined Stu, repulsed.  
>"Alan, we're not gonna cut ourselves. Give me the knife. Slowly. Thank you" Eased Doug, carefully taking the knife from Alan.<br>We asked him if he needed a doctor and he refused. He resorted to sucking the blood from the wound. Did he think he was Edward Cullen or something?  
>"I need everyone to focus. I wanna talk about something. I wanna talk about memory" Phil called in his teacher tonality. "Better yet, I want to talk about selective memory" Where was he going with this? "You see, whatever happens here tonight, may as well have never happened at all. This circle is about as far as it's ever going to go. In other words, forget everything."<br>Doug burst out laughing, taking Phil the complete opposite of serious.  
>"Doug, I'm fucking serious"<br>The smile from Doug's face vanished faster than it arrived.  
>"Okay, good or bad, we don't remember, so we've got nothing to talk about. Nothing, guys. Nothing! Deal?"<br>We whole-heartedly agreed with Phil. I mean, we're in Sin City, anything could happen so we needed to be prepared.

Phil began pouring his drink and remarked "To a night we'll never remember, but the five of us will never forget"  
>"Cheers!" We sang as our shot glasses clanked together, which was the last sound I remember hearing until the next morning.<p> 


	5. Maurice BenCarlos

"Ouch! Far out, Alan!" Phil yelled as he clenched his hip. Alan just ran into and tripped over him.  
>"Would you stop fucking shouting? I have a major headache" I moaned as I rolled over to face Phil.<br>"Oh sorry Dems" Phil whispered.  
>Wait a minute.<br>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up" I said as I sat up slowly.  
>I was lying in Phil's bed. <em>I was lying in Phil's bed<em>.  
>I looked at him, "Phil, what did you do?"<br>"I didn't do anything!" Phil denied.  
>"What did you do!" I said pushing on his shoulders, seeing as though he was shirtless.<br>"I swear I didn't fucking do anything Dems, relax!" Phil yelled.  
>"And why are you wearing my shirt!"<br>I looked down. I was wearing Phil's black cotton button up shirt. What the hell happened last night?  
>"...why are you wearing my shirt?" he asked again in a more sly tone with a grin.<br>"Phil shut up, nothing happened. At least I think not." I said trying to brush off the slight possibility that we may have had another incident like we did that summer.  
>"Are you at least wearing a bra under that?" Phil asked calmly.<br>Thank the Lord at least I had my bra on.  
>"Yes Phil, to answer your unnecessary question, I am" I said as I shook my head.<br>"It'd be totally fine if you weren't though. I'd actually prefer it-"  
>"Give it a rest, Phil" I laughed.<br>"Are you two finished with your love fest!" Alan screamed.  
>"There was no love fest and gees man put some pants on" Phil complained while covering his eyes.<br>"There's more important things happening right now! There's a tiger in the bathroom!" cried Alan.  
>"Haha, that's what I used to call my dick" Phil laughed.<br>"No seriously, there's a jungle cat in the bathroom!"  
>"Alright, alright, chill! I'll check it out!" Phil assured Alan as he got up to heroically check the bathroom. As if there was a tiger in there anyway.<br>"Holy shit, he's not kidding dude, there's a tiger in there!"  
>"No way" I said in disbelief.<br>"You guys, am I missing a tooth?" A numb-mouthed Stu asked.  
>We leaned in to check and we burst out laughing at Stu's toothless grin. He's going to flip out when he sees that. He lifted a silver platter to his face to mirror his reflection.<br>"Oh my gosh! My lateral incisor! It's gone!" Stu cried as he shook Phil "MY LATERAL INCISOR IS GONE!"  
>"Dude, chill out, everything will be fine. Just calm down" Phil tried to ease Stu's heavy breathing.<br>"Alan can you wake up Doug? And put some pants on, I feel weird having to ask twice."  
>"Ugh, pants at a time like this!" Alan cried.<br>"What am I meant to tell Melissa? I've lost a tooth, I have no idea how. Plus look at how trashed this place is. They have my credit card downstairs. I'm so screwed!" Stu panicked.  
>"Listen, just calm down. At least we're alive" I said.<br>"Hey guys, Doug's not in his room" said Alan, confused.  
>"Have you checked all the rooms?" asked Phil.<br>"Yeah I checked everywhere, plus his mattress is gone" laughed Alan.  
>"Whatever, he probably went to the pool to get something to eat. I'll call his cell." Phil said as he dialled Doug's number.<br>"I look like a nerdy hillbilly!" Stu cried as we awaited Doug to answer the call, I giggled.  
>When we heard Doug's ringtone blast through the room we knew something was up. He took his phone with him everywhere.<br>Being the loser that he is, Alan answered the phone.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Alan"  
>"Hey"<br>"It's Phil"  
>"Oh hey Ph-... This is Doug's phone"<br>"No shit"  
>Where's Doug? Why is there a tiger in the bathroom? Why is Stu missing a tooth? Why was I in Phil's bed? That's when I heard the cry of a baby which put another question in my mind which Stu spoke aloud.<br>"What the fuck is that?"  
>The five of us walked to the door and when we opened it, the face of an innocent baby looked up at us.<br>"Who's fucking baby is that!" Phil sighed annoyed.  
>"Alan, are you sure you didn't see anybody else in the suite?" asked Stu.<br>"I checked all the rooms. No one's here. Check it's collar or something" Alan offered.  
>"We don't have time for this. Let's just hook up with Doug and we'll deal with the baby later" said Phil, looking pissed off.<br>I couldn't believe he wanted to leave a baby outside a hotel room.  
>"Dude we're not gonna leave a baby in the room there's a fucking tiger in the bathroom!" Stu reminded him.<br>"It's not our baby!"  
>"I'm with Stu on this one, Phil" Alan said, and he rarely disagreed with his idol Phil.<br>"Would you leave your kid here? Seriously?" I said.  
>"Alright fine, we'll take it with us. Alan, please, at least, just find some pants" pleaded Phil. Well Alan's need of pants is one thing we all can agree on. <p>

- -

On the elevator ride down to the pools nobody said a word. We all just listened to Stu whinge about his problems and what was going on. Could he shut up? This was happening to all of us, not just him.  
>"Why can't we remember a thing from last night?" asked Stu.<br>"We obviously had a great fucking time" Phil suggested. "Why don't you just stop worrying for one minute? Be proud of yourself"  
>"I don't know Phil. Maybe it's because I'm missing a tooth. Or maybe it's because there's a tiger in our hotel room which incidentally is completely destroyed. Oh no, wait wait, I know! Maybe it's because we found a baby – a human baby. That's it, that's it. It's because we found a fucking baby!" Stu shrieked.<br>"I don't think you should curse around the child" Alan said, offended.  
>"Really? I don't think you should even be around a child"<br>When the elevator doors opened, an elderly woman entered. From the sight of us she must have been shocked.  
>"Oh how cute!" The woman said about the missing child "What's his name?"<br>After a long pause I offered "Maurice" then Phil said "Ben" then Alan finished with "Carlos"  
>"Maurice Ben-carlos. He's Hispanic" I offered.<br>"No" Alan said turning to face me "It's Carlos"  
>The lady looked away, seeming confused. She may have been confused about the name, we were more confused about how the hell this baby landed on our doorstep.<p> 


End file.
